I ask for nothing
by yoda the tenth
Summary: he always came. both of them didn't believe in love, but he always came. it is kind of interloped with 'love of a death eater, ron weasley', gives hints about future and explains things. don't read if squicked


Title: I ask for nothing  
  
Author: Yoda the tenth (freaky name I know)  
  
A/N: this is a meaningless story I thought up in the midnight hours. It is a bit out of my league. I mean I am young. I am not even in the legal age requirement, but I am writing it anyway, behind my mama's back, I always wrote things behind my mama's back. She is homophobic, and still refuses to let me watch anything that is MA, but I don't see why to let a good story go to waste. Oh, yeah, by the way is has something to do with the story "loving draco", but can be read alone.  
  
P.S. this is between 6th and 7th year.  
  
Summary: He always came; Lucius know they are not in love, none of them believed it. But he always came.  
  
Disclaimer: I think most of it is someone else's. Nothing is mine anyway.  
  
HERE IS THE STORY  
  
Moody is hot on Lucius trails, again. Moody wouldn't let go. It is frustrating.  
  
Many things in Lucius' life frustrate him. The balance between Voldemort and ministry has to be obtained; yet both are so distrustful. Of course, he doesn't need their trust; all he need is for both not to catch him on friendly terms with the other side. Lucius has done this successfully. He has got to. It isn't just his life that is on stake. It is the whole family, the Malfoy honor, the Malfoy pride and the Malfoy fortune. Dark lords come and go, but the Malfoy Family has been there since the founders. It cannot fall under Lucius's hand. It simply cannot.  
  
Lucius are high strung, like a string. One more pull and it would break, completely. Draco's show of rebellion didn't help the matter, neither. Draco is spending the summer with his mother, somewhere outside the country, leaving him alone in the house. That was a relief.  
  
Spending time alone in the house, calming down, lying low, relax was the best strategy Lucius could think of. He would need that before getting out and face the world again. But relaxing didn't happen, in one week, he screamed at the house elves twice. Two times more than he did in his whole life. What Lucius need is, release, but doesn't how or where he would get it. Screaming at house elves just didn't feel right.  
  
Well. It is time to sleep. People got to sleep, right?  
  
When he entered the room, he tensed. Someone is in room, sitting on the edge of the king sized bed. Severus was in the room, when he saw Lucius, he smiled, a cold determined smile, stood up and started to shred his cloth, like serpent shredding his skin, doesn't like a it but need to.  
  
Lucius relaxed, he knows what Severus is here for. He had known many things that everyone else doesn't about Severus, not even Albus dumbledore. He knew what Serverus Snape did to pay for his tuition fee. He knew Severus never seen his parents and every signature of Thaddeus Snape was forged. He also knew severus had the sweetest mouth that have ever wrapped around his cock. In fact, Severus was the only thing him and his father, Alexander Malfoy, shared. Lucius wanted to laugh. The only good memory that related to his father was a whore they shared. He laughed.  
  
He knows what Severus is here for. He didn't understand why Severus is here. There are no obligations for him to be here. Lucius didn't care, when someone offer you release. Should you refuse? No. He is going to pay for it later, he knew, but he didn't care, not right now. So he walked to Snape and laughing, and punched him, hard.  
  
Lucius thought he might be mad, violence was never his thing, but he was beyond caring. The beast in him is let lose. He doesn't care. It doesn't matter who is in front him. It could be Voldemort or Dumbledore and he still would continue.  
  
He punched Snape. He fell, rather rag doll like, Lucius caught him by his hair and kissed him. Severus didn't resist. He simply put his arm around Lucius, not to tightly, just hanging, giving Lucius the permission. Lucius' kiss was soft, probing, until he bit Severus' lower lip, drawing blood. Severus tasted warm, bitter, sinful, and yet sweetly innocent, like a fallen angel. It was beautiful.  
  
Lucius didn't remember much afterwards, but he remember fists, teeth, nails, all his. Severus's head bounced against the floorboard. The sweetness of Severus' mouth and how warm it was. He remembered the tightness that was lubricated by blood. It was hot and slick. It was the best sex he had in a long time, probably not the best in Severus list. Severus could cope with pain, doesn't mean he liked it. But then Lucius want to get his pays worth, even if he doesn't know what Severus want out of it. Lucius knows he would pay, not in money, he knows. Severus wouldn't need money, not anymore. But you don't fuck a whore without exchange something.  
  
He went to sleep in a room smelt like a mixture of sweat, blood and cum, feeling hollow but satisfied. The beast was sated. When he woke up the room was empty, and clean. Traces of last night were gone. So was Severus. Lucius is puzzled. Severus still hasn't stated what he wanted. Oh, well he would know when the time comes. He hope that was soon.  
  
The next two days was fine. Lucius was in a good mood, but he can't get Severus out of his head. So, he sent Severus a letter with just one word.  
  
"Come."  
  
That night, he saw Severus sitting by his bed.  
  
Soon they fell into a pattern, Lucius sent a letter and Severus came. He always came; Lucius know they are not in love, none of them believed it. Yet, yet, he always came. He can't see why Severus came, every time, but haven't asked or even hinted he wanted something. He came and he left, full stop.  
  
Soon the summer passed. School holiday is nearly over. Narcissa is going to be back. Lucius has to come out his self made cocoon. Severus has to become that scary potion teacher again. Everyone has to get on his or her lives. Lucius know their relationship is going to end, but he wanted to know what Severus wanted. He hates to be kept in the dark. So he asked Severus, the day before the start of school, lying languidly in his bed, Severus beside him. That night wasn't rough, a few bruise maybe, but no blood. He asked.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What do you want? Don't tell me you let me fuck you for nothing? I know you better than that." He chuckled. " Alexander and I both know better than that. You body is just something to. be traded. And don't give me the love shit. I know you don't believe, a slut like you doesn't believe in love." He know he could be as crude as he like in bed, because here is just Severus the whore, not Severus the potion master.  
  
"No, I ask for nothing, not this time. I am not the 14 year old I was. I don't need anything. And I haven't fuck anyone in fifteen years, so think again before you talk." This was more than Severus had said for the summer. Grunts and screams don't count.  
  
Lucius felt oddly guilty, using Severus the whole summer with nothing in return. He felt he want to payback. Then he thought that might be what Severus wants him to feel. Oh, well.  
  
"But what can I give you?" He tried again.  
  
"Well." Ah, so there is something you want.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" You could give Draco the choices Alexander never given you."  
  
" A soft spot for the younger generation. Heh." He remembers how Severus taught him the way with man and women. He was gentle, and experienced. Better than if his father taught him or to stumble his way. Of course Severus was, is actually 1 year younger than he was.  
  
"No, I just see how much you and Draco are a like, Alexander was like that with you, and every thing was planed out. No choice of your own."  
  
"Why would you care? . " Lucius doesn't see what is wrong with the way he raises that kid. Alexander raised him this way and he turned out fine. Alexander's father raised Alexander this way and Alexander was. was. a distant icy figure of honor and respect.  
  
Oh yes. He remembers now. How cold and uncaring Alexander seems to him. How he planned Lucius' life, get this kind of mark at school, join this team, marry this woman, and get this job. It was about the family honor. Family honor was everything to Alexander. Alexander never cared for Lucius, just the family. Lucius was there to continue the family. With a jolt, he realized that is how Draco perceives him. Okay, so the family teaching does need to change, or Draco is on the way to be like him and Alexander. That is bad, because he remember how he hated Alexander.  
  
"Yes." Severus is watch him, knowingly. Lucius wanted to punch that look of his face.  
  
"Fine." And he punched light out of Severus.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
When Draco came at the start of year 7, asking if he could quit quidditch. Lucius told him he could do whatever he likes; he is old enough to make this kind of choice. Lucius heard Severus told Draco it was a wise choice. He heard severus was smiling when said that. He is still a cold father, but he is improving. Maybe Draco would be a good father when he grew up. He certainly hopes so.  
  
One thing he didn't understand, not until Narcissa's death, was why Severus came to him that summer.  
  
A/N: yes, Our dear Narcissa is going to die, But the answer and every thing would come later in "loving Draco." Did mention everyone of my Harry potter story would be interloped? Well, they are and Draco having a choice is vitally important. 


End file.
